


Ludzie robią to lepiej

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	Ludzie robią to lepiej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humans Do It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565255) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



Sam zniknął, Samuel najprawdopodobniej dybał na niego, numer Lisy wypalał mu dziurę w kieszeni…  
Tak. Życie było do dupy. Całkowicie i absolutnie. Dean pomyślał, nieco bardziej niż sardonicznie, że to zasługiwało na świętowanie. Szczególnie takie z rodzaju śmierć-od-whisky. Zatem, w drodze powrotnej z więzienia Hell wziął sobie nie jedną, a trzy butelki czterdziestoletniej szkockiej. Według niego, jeśli o tej samej porze następnego dnia byłby w stanie podnieść się z podłogi, oznaczałoby to, że nie wykonał, kurwa, porządnie swej roboty.  
Plan wystartował nieźle. Był już w połowie pierwszej butelki i wszechświat skurczył się do nieco mniej wypełnionej gównem sekcji ścieku, bo dostarczył mu maratonu serialu DR SEXY. Ale, jak to, kurwa, zwykle bywało, spokój nie potrwał długo. Z trudem też zaskakiwało, że jego przerwanie ogłosił znajomy trzepot niewidzialnych skrzydeł.  
Pierdolone anioły.  
\- Witaj, Dean.  
Pierdolony Cas.  
\- Jeśli przyszedłeś tu oglądać więcej porno, to masz pecha – oznajmił Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. – Leci DR SEXY.  
\- Nie przyszedłem tu dla porno – odpowiedział Cas, a jego stoicka powaga również jak zwykle stała w sprzeczności z tematem rozmowy. Dean poczuł łagodną irytację zauważywszy, że wciąż go to lekko bawiło – cholerny cień radości, którą kiedyś znajdował w wybrykach anioła, ale wciąż tam była. Niedobrze. Był w cholernym nastroju nienawidzę-świata, nic nie miało prawa go pocieszać.  
Dean gniewnie pociągnął whisky, niemal opróżniając szklaneczkę za jednym razem.  
\- Czemu tu jesteś, Cas?  
Ku jego niebotycznemu zdumieniu, łóżko się ugięło i Dean ostro spojrzał w górę. Zauważył, że Cas usadowił się na końcu tego cholerstwa tuż przy nim, wlepiwszy oczy w telewizor. Co, kurwa?  
\- Widziałem, że Sam odszedł – wyjaśnił Cas, obserwując serial z determinacją zdecydowanie różną od zwykłej. Ten gest mógłby wykonać Sam, kiedyś w przeszłości – podniósłby delikatny temat nie wymuszając go na Deanie spojrzeniem. Ale że to Cas się na to zdobył – o wiele zbyt surrealistyczne; w końcu był to gościu, który napadał na ludzi w pieprzonej łazience, stojąc ledwo trzy cale dalej. Dean z niedowierzaniem zauważył, że Cas niemal z wahaniem rzucił na niego okiem. Z pieprzonym WAHANIEM, na miłość boską. – Chciałem się upewnić, że… nic ci nie jest.  
To musiała być wina alkoholu, ale, kurwa mać, Dean naprawdę nie wiedział, czy miał się śmiać czy płakać. A może kogoś zastrzelić.  
Zdecydował się na zdławione parsknięcie i, podniósłszy się z łóżka – i potknąwszy się tylko nieznacznie, pierdolciesięuprzejmie – ruszył do zamrażarki. Więcej lodu – dokładnie tego wymagała ta sytuacja. A tak naprawdę czegokolwiek, dzięki czemu nie sięgnąłby po broń.  
\- To jest świetne – rzucił przez ramię, otwarłszy zamrażarkę nieco gwałtowniej, niż to było konieczne. – Kiedy ostatnio Sam ODSZEDŁ, miałeś wszystko w dupie.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego wy…  
\- Nic cię to, kurwa, nie obeszło! – warknął Dean i odwrócił się. I tak, może i czuł się trochę wykolejony, ale co-do-licha, jedną butelkę już prawie wyżłopał i inne takie. Przez długą chwilę gapił się w niemrugające, niebieskie oczy Casa, po czym z wściekłością zwrócił się z powrotem do stolika i walnął o niego szklanką z taką siłą, że aż się zdziwił, że jej nie roztrzaskał.  
Cisza się przeciągała, łamana jedynie głosem Dr Piccolo ponownie deklarującej wieczną miłość do Dr Sexy, podczas gdy Dean kruszył lód i przez chwilę prawie pomyślał, że jeśli się odwróci, to okaże się, że Cas zniknął. Do licha, nie byłby to pierwszy raz. Ale kiedy odwrócił się, trzymając szklankę, anioł się nie poruszył, a jego bardzo niebieskie i bardzo poważne oczy gapiły się na Deana.  
\- Obeszło mnie – powiedział wreszcie Cas na tyle cicho, że Dean niemal musiał się pochylić, aby go usłyszeć. – Ale moje miejsce było w niebie – Dean zaczął przewracać oczami, jednak po następnych słowach Casa niemal upuścił szklankę. – A kiedy wróciłem…  
\- Wróciłem? – przerwał mu Dean, mrużąc oczy. – Ty nigdy, kurwa, nie wróciłeś.  
Wtedy Cas popatrzył na niego i Dean wbrew sobie wciągnął powietrze. Prawie już zapomniał, jaki ten gościu potrafił być czasami cholernie intensywny.   
\- Wróciłem – powiedział Cas pewnie. – Rozmawiałeś przez telefon. Z Bobbym.  
Och. Dean przełknął. O kurwa. Wiedział dokładnie, o jakiej rozmowie mówił Cas. O jego ostatniej z Bobbym – ledwie dwa tygodnie po upadku Sama. Był wtedy wrakiem – na ślepo wlókł się przez dni, pił na okrągło. I po prostu… nie był w stanie tego robić – nie mógł już dłużej co tydzień dzwonić do starego łowcy…  
BOBBY, JA PO PROSTU… JA TYLKO CHCĘ ZAPOMNIEĆ… CHCĘ ZAPOMNIEĆ O TYM WSZYSTKIM…  
Pożegnał się z Bobbym i spakował swoją kurtkę i pistolet. Nakrył swoją dziecinkę tym okropnym brezentem i zamienił się w Deana Winchestera, głowę rodziny. Był to z jego strony akt ostatecznej rozpaczy. A Cas to zobaczył. Zobaczył i zrozumiał…  
\- Stanowiłem przypomnienie, którego nie chciałeś – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie Cas. I chociaż głos miał równie poważny, co zwykle, Dean nie mógł nie zauważyć bardzo nieznacznego tonu – o ja pierdolę – UCZUĆ w tych słowach. Dean odwrócił się do stolika, odstawił szklankę, zanim by ją mógł, cholera, upuścić; dłonią niemal automatycznie odszukał krawędź stołu i ścisnął. Mocno.  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli źle zrozumiałem… - ciągnął Cas za nim, zaś Dean pokręcił głową, zgrzytając przy okazji zębami. A potem… westchnął. Bo kurwa. Po prostu… kurwa. Co u licha miał z tym zrobić? Przez tak długi czas myślał, że Cas odszedł – nie troszcząc się, jakby te dwa ostatnie lata się nie przydarzyły. Zaś teraz…  
Teraz.  
Dean potarł sobie twarz, żałując, że nie mógł z niej zetrzeć trzech ostatnich cholernych lat. Potem… potem wziął ze stojaka kolejną szklankę.  
Cas zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Dean się odwrócił, jakby zmartwiony, zaś Dean przemierzył pokój i wręczył mu drugą pełną szklankę. Na ten widok anioł nieco szerzej otwarł oczy, a Dean musiał walczyć z faktycznym uśmieszkiem, gdy Cas zerknął na szklankę, jak gdyby Dean próbował mu wręczyć różowego słonia czy inne takie.  
\- Weź to – rozkazał Dean, i Cas wziął, ostatni raz rzuciwszy na nią powątpiewające spojrzenie. Dean mógł spokojnie usiąść znowu na łóżku. Jeden odcinek serialu właśnie się kończył, a drugi zaczynał. Jak, kurwa, odpowiednio. Dean przełknął porcję whisky, podczas gdy instrumentalny motyw przewodni wypełniał pokój i odbijał się od ścian rudery w jakiś smutno znajomy sposób.  
Przez jakiś czas panowała między nimi cisza. Cas wziął jeden ostrożny łyczek swego drinka, ale poza tym go nie ruszył – nawet w tym przypadku Dean pomyślał, że to było coś. Szkoda, że cisza nie robiła się przez to ani trochę mniej cholernie niezręczna.  
Dean odchrząknął.   
\- Możemy pooglądać coś innego – zaofiarował. Potem jego usta poszły dalej i ciągnęły, nie skonsultowawszy się najpierw z mózgiem. – Nawet porno.  
O. KURWA. MAĆ. Dean naprawdę poczuł, że twarz mu zapłonęła.  
Potem – niech będą dzięki wszystkiemu, co święte – Cas pokręcił swoją cholerną anielską głową i z niesmakiem skrzywił usta.  
\- Nie lubię porno – oznajmił, a Dean parsknął, naprawdę nie wiedząc, czy bardziej z rozbawienia, czy z ulgi.  
\- Wczoraj zdawało ci się to pasować – wykazał, spoglądając na Casa bokiem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu grymas Casa się naprawdę pogłębił, aż wreszcie anioł niemal spode łba patrzył na telewizor.  
\- To jest nieszczere – powiedział Cas ostro i z już nieznacznym tylko wahaniem pociągnął kolejny łyk whisky.  
Dean poczuł prawdziwy wyszczerz wypełzający mu na usta. Prawdziwy-jak-cholera wyszczerz. Po tym wszystkim. Rany, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo za tym faktycznie tęsknił; za tą lekkością, która zdawała się wypełniać mu pierś, kiedy tylko Cas był w pobliżu. Mówcie o aniele, co chcecie, czasami był cholernie zabawny.  
\- Nieszczere?  
Cas stęknął, po czym za jednym zamachem wypił resztę swojej whisky.   
\- Dostawca pizzy i opiekunka zdawali się bardzo cieszyć całowaniem – wyjaśnił. – Zaś w rzeczywistości daleko temu do przyjemnego.  
Przez całą sekundę Dean mógł się jedynie gapić na Casa z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy anioł obserwował swoją pustą szklankę. Potem, bardzo niespodziewanie, roześmiał się. Brzmiało to bardziej jak szczeknięcie, ale mimo wszystko był to śmiech.  
Cas spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczoną twarzą, a Dean się do niego wyszczerzył.  
\- Mówisz, że Meg się kiepsko całowała? – wydusił z siebie. I tak – to była najbardziej idiotyczna rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek odbył z Casem – i już samo to o CZYMŚ mówiło. Obserwował z radością, jak Cas zmarszczył nos, wracając pamięcią do tego doświadczenia.  
\- Było niewygodnie – wyjaśnił z niesmakiem. – I smakowało siarką.  
W odpowiedzi Dean uniósł brew, ponieważ… cóż, okropne. Wciąż chichocząc zwinął Casowi szklankę z dłoni i wstał.  
\- Cóż, poszedłeś podrywać demona – oznajmił zmierzając do stołu z opróżniającą się butelką whisky. – Czego się spodziewałeś?  
\- Mówisz, że całować człowieka byłoby inaczej? – zapytał Cas z łóżka, a w głosie dźwięczała mu zabawna mieszanka ciekawości i powątpiewania.  
Dean parsknął, rozlewając resztę zawartości butelki do szklanek.  
\- Pewnie, cholera, ze byłoby inaczej; całowanie jest niesamowite.  
Tak, miał przed sobą jeszcze masę do wypicia – co stanowiło prawdopodobnie jego jedyną wymówkę w kwestii tego, że nie zorientował się, co nadchodziło. W końcu przecież rozmawiał z cholernym CASEM – facetem, który bez śladu sarkazmu w głosie oznajmił, że jego Ojca nie da się znaleźć na tortilli.  
Nawet jeśli, Dean niemal upuścił szklanki, kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem i znalazł Casa jakieś trzy cale od siebie.  
\- Cas, co do…  
Ale nigdy nie zdołał skończyć zdania. Ponieważ Cas się nieoczekiwanie pochylił i usta tego gościa znalazły się na jego ustach i był, kurwa, CAŁOWANY przez anioła cholernego Pana. Nie istniało dość przekleństw we wszechświecie, aby oddać tę idiotyczną sytuację.  
Dean zamarzł na kość. Żywił poważne podejrzenia, że gdyby ktoś teraz rzucił w niego kamieniem, ten odbiłby się od niego ze szczękiem. A Cas po prostu… całował, lekko naciskając wargi wargami – w niczym nie przypominało to, dzięki Bogu, tego okropieństwa, w które zaangażował się wspólnie z Meg, ale w jakiś sposób było równie całkowicie przerażające i jakoś dziesięć razy bardziej oddziałujące…  
Równie nagle, jak się zaczęło, tak się i skończyło – Cas odsuwał się, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi i przechylając głowę. A Dean zapomniał, kurwa, jak się oddychało. Poważnie. Cas zdecydowanie nie pomógł w tej sytuacji, kiedy zaledwie sekundę później OBLIZAŁ sobie dolną wargę – jakby, kurwa, przypominał sobie SMAK.  
Dean otwarł usta, ale nic się z nich nie wydostało. Poważnie, jego mózg się, cholera, ZEPSUŁ. Potem Cas naprawił go mrucząc nieznacznie – MRUCZĄC, do kurwy nędzy – jakby to doświadczenie oceniał w swojej głowie czy inne takie.  
I dopiero wtedy Dean w pełni sobie uświadomił, z czym cholerny anioł będzie go porównywał. Czy raczej z kim.  
O nie, DO DIABŁA.  
Patrząc wstecz, była to w przeważającej mierze wina alkoholu. Z pewnością gdzieś tkwiła też odrobina urażonej dumy – dumy, która by mu NIGDY nie pozwoliła chcieć zająć drugiego miejsca po DEMONIE, na litość boską – ale ostatecznie brzęczenie w głowie pozwoliło mu faktycznie zatrzasnąć resztki zdrowego rozsądku w przysłowiowym ciemnym pokoju i zamknąć drzwi na klucz.  
Ponieważ to był on kontra cholerna MEG. A on NIE przegrywał z takimi, jak ta suka.  
Ledwo zarejestrował dźwięk szkła roztrzaskującego się na podłodze, kiedy obiema dłońmi złapał Casa za wiecznie obecny płaszcz i przyciągnął do siebie. To, że Dean w ogóle zdołał go ruszyć, świadczyło o tym, jak zaskoczony tym działaniem musiał być Cas; anioł zazwyczaj okazywał się obiektem nie do ruszenia. Cas zdołał tylko sapnąć ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Dean całym ciałem przyparł go do stołu, a potem… cóż, Dean się zagalopował.  
Usta Casa pod jego własnymi okazały się zaskakująco miękkie, co mogłoby Deana zastopować, gdyby nie to poczucie misji. Okazało się, iż zmuszony był stwierdzić, że doświadczenie nie było w przybliżeniu choćby tak przerażające, jak myślał, że będzie całowanie faceta. Zamiast tego skupił się na złapaniu dolnej wargi Casa i przesunięciu językiem po tym samym punkcie, na którym anioł skupił się chwilę temu. Cas w odpowiedzi wydał zaskoczony, gardłowy dźwięk, chociaż jego ciało zdawało się wziąć wskazówkę za to, czym była, i wargi rozchyliły się nieznacznie, podczas gdy oddech mu zamarł.  
Było to jedyne powitanie, jakiego Dean potrzebował. Wślizgnął się z determinacją do ust Casa, podczas gdy jedna ręka automatycznie powędrowała na kark anioła, by przechylić mu głowę i przycisnąć bliżej i, kurwa, nie wiedział, czy to była whisky, czy po prostu Cas, ale nagle żar ciała anioła otoczył go jak coś fizycznego, wpalał się w niego, naznaczał go…  
Deanowi na chwilę zakręciło się w głowie i pomyślał, że się zaraz przewróci, ale nieoczekiwanie na jego biodrach znalazły się dłonie, gorące i stabilne; złapały go mocno i przyciągnęły bliżej. A Cas odwzajemniał pocałunek. Odwzajemniał się, kurwa, i to jak cholera – niesamowitą grą zębów i języka, która zakrawała na kompletne szaleństwo, zważywszy na to, kto ją stosował. Dean zacisnął pięść na włosach Casa i nie miał pojęcia, czy próbował przejąć kontrolę, czy też, kurwa, po prostu się trzymać. Ponieważ Cas z pewnością podłapał co nieco po jednorazowym doświadczeniu z oglądaniem cholernego porno.  
I jednorazowej lekcji praktycznej.  
Wspomnienie Meg przyciśniętej do muru więzienia, z ciemnymi włosami stojącymi w jaskrawym kontraście do wplecionej w nie bladej dłoni Casa, było całkowicie nieprzyjemne. Uderzyło Deana wręcz chorobliwie, czymś bardzo zbliżonym do wściekłości; uczucie to zebrało mu się w brzuchu i zalało żyły, aż wreszcie Dean poczuł się nim zatruty. Ciszę przerwał ledwo ludzki warkot, a fakt, że pochodził od niego, mógłby Deana zastopować, gdyby był w choćby najmniejszym stopniu przestać i zacząć myśleć. Ale nie był i nie zaczął. Zamiast tego kurewsko dobrze wykorzystał uchwyt swojej ręki na włosach Casa. Wystarczyło jedno ostre szarpnięcie, a dźwięk, jaki wydał Cas, kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły, był w połowie sapnięciem, a w połowie protestem. Przeszedł jednak w coś całkowicie innego, kiedy Dean powiódł ustami po szczęce anioła, a potem po szyi, do której przywarł i zaczął MOCNO ssać. Na tyle mocno, że Cas drgnął w jego stronę i stęknął chrapliwie, chociaż Dean własnymi biodrami przycisnął go do stołu.  
Co okazało się, kurwa, potężną pomyłką.  
Ponieważ gdy Dean płynął na falach alkoholu i instynktu, nie myśląc i nie kontrolując się, nieoczekiwanie okazało się, że nie mógł zaprzeczać temu, co się działo. Nie, kiedy erekcja Casa przyciskała się do jego własnej, ocierając się o nią i wywołując gorąco w dole brzucha.  
Doznanie było dla niego niczym cios kijem w głowę. Dean zachwiał się od tego, i rozpaczliwie odskoczył od gorącego ciała Casa, aż uderzył o blat naprzeciwko. Tam też się przyczaił, gapiąc się, oddychając chrapliwie i o wiele za głośno w nagłej ciszy, i Jezukurwachryste, chyba miał cholerny atak SERCA czy coś…  
Zaś Cas… Cas gapił się na niego – oczy miał szeroko otwarte i niemal całkiem czarne, krawat przekrzywiony, a jego usta wyglądały, jakby właśnie przeszedł dziesięć rund z gwiazdą porno. Facet wyglądał, jakby został, kurwa, ZAATAKOWANY. Co, jak Dean przypuszczał, faktycznie się wydarzyło.  
Co do DIABŁA…  
Gdy tak patrzył, Cas uniósł dłoń do swojej szyi, za pierwszym razem odnalazł pojawiającą się malinkę, a Dean przełknął z trudem na jej widok. Tego nie dało się przeskoczyć. Nie dało się udawać, że była to jakaś cholerna plama, to na pewno. Jej krawędzie były ciemne i wyglądały na ostre – nie do pomylenia. Dean wciągnął chrapliwie powietrze. Co go do diabła OPĘTAŁO, do kurwy nędzy?  
Po raz drugi tego wieczoru słowa go zawiodły, kiedy otwarł usta. I bardzo nagle nie miało to już znaczenia. Cas zniknął z ciężkim łopotem skrzydeł. A Dean został na miejscu, gapiąc się na paskudną motelową tapetę, bezskutecznie próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie stracił swój pieprzony rozum.


End file.
